


Same Eyes Different People

by claudiarya



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ahsoka being the awesome aunt she is, Ahsoka bestowing wisdom on her nephew, An excuse for my favorite characters to talk, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is a young and scared boy, Characters from different eras interact, Emotional Manipulation, Manipulation, Triggering Subjects, Young Ben and Ahsoka meet and have a conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudiarya/pseuds/claudiarya
Summary: When Ahsoka Tano is taken away from her newly found peaceful life by her master's daughter, little did she know that the Force had other plans for her.From the story:Taking another deep breath, Ahsoka started following the path the Force guided her to.A few corridors and turns later, she ran into someone. Or rather, she and said someone ran into each other.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Same Eyes Different People

**Author's Note:**

> Hello There! This is my second fanfiction and I'm honestly quite nervous to publish it, but I had to get it out of my system. The story was inspired by the amazing fanarts of Ritos (https://66.media.tumblr.com/fc4e763f51101eebf2f4411762c62984/tumblr_p67vahnDcY1ryt66ko1_1280.jpg) and Picarito (https://66.media.tumblr.com/a2b621bb195b489617ac9a388e2e99e2/tumblr_pq65xqFjnZ1qdwdaq_540.jpg) on Tumblr. 
> 
> Ahsoka and Ben are my all time favorite Star Wars characters, and I really liked the idea of them having a conversation, and it also help me cope with the fact that they are (probably) both dead.
> 
> English is not my native language, so I apologize for any mistakes of grammar and form! Hope you enjoy :)

**Same Eyes Different People**

When they first reached out to her, she was surprised, to say the least. She didn’t even know how they’ve managed to find her. After the Battle of Endor, she plunged herself, alongside Sabine Wren, to find and bring back Ezra Bridger. They’ve traveled all over the galaxy, searching and scanning for some kind of trace of their friend, and when they’ve found him at last on an outer rim planet in the middle of nowhere, it felt like a good ending to her life of adventures. A life spent fighting in wars, fighting enemies, fighting the people she loved, fighting for the Rebel Alliance, and herself…

* * *

So, when her job was done and she made sure that her companions found their ways in the galaxy, she decided that she wanted to spend her remaining years at peace in her house on Lothal, close to where the old Jedi Temple stood. Little did she know, that not even two years after her newfound tranquility with herself and the Force, a ship appeared. The ship in question bore the symbol of the New Galactic Republic. She hadn’t had exactly the time to follow the direction the galaxy had taken, she just knew that it was reorganized in the form of a republic, and one of its most notorious and respectable members was Leia Organa Solo, the adoptive daughter of the late Bail, and the biological daughter of her old master Anakin and her friend Padmé Amidala.

Ahsoka Tano didn’t know why, but she never got acquainted with the Skywalker twins, even though she heard how Luke Skywalker saved his father’s soul, and how her master was the one who defeated the Emperor. When her thoughts happened to stumble upon it, she couldn’t help but nod her head and whisper softly to herself _classic Skyguy_ , remembering how Anakin had always preferred the dramatics in any situation, and of course his death had to be nothing short but epic. Nevertheless, she never officially met Luke nor Leia. Perhaps it was also due to the fact that she didn’t find it in herself to make that step and search them first. Ahsoka didn’t consider herself as a selfish individual, but maybe she was being just that in this situation.

When the ship landed, she walked out of her door, staff in hand, cape blowing behind. She didn’t know what to expect, but certainly she wasn’t prepared for a young woman all dressed in white and an elaborate braided hairstyle. Nor did she expect her what happened next.

“Are you Ahsoka Tano?” the young woman asked? Ahsoka recognized something in her, in her features…

“That depends on who is asking” replied the togruta with a stern expression on her face and a calm voice.

“I’m Leia Organa, member of the New Galactic Republic; I’m here because I’m in need of your help”. 

_The Force must be making fun of me_ , she thought. It couldn’t be possible. That’s why the woman in front of her sparked something in her. In her she immediately recognized Padmé’s regality and Anakin’s fierceness.

There had to be a mistake, because Ahsoka didn’t think she could help his master’s daughter with anything.

 _So much for a peaceful and quiet life_ she thought.

* * *

If someone had to ask her later what had happened, she believed she wouldn’t be able to tell consciously. She now just came to the realization that she was flying in a New-republican ship directed to the Hosnian Prime, new settlement of the Senate. How could she wrap her head around that she just met the daughter of her long-gone Master, she had asked – quite desperately- for her help. Leia had requested her presence during the next Senate meeting: there were rumors of a new group, fanatics of the Empire, that started spreading terror around planets. The senator feared that this worrying whispers in the dark, might actually become reality. “You had helped my father in the past” – yes both of her fathers- “He trusted you to sustain the Rebel Alliance by becoming Fulcrum, I now ask you to help me. Please”. The fallen padawan found herself in the position in which the chance of refusal to the aforementioned cry for aid, appeared impossible.

It’s like the Force wanted her to reach out her hand to the young, beautiful woman in front of her. And, perhaps, a tiny bit had depended on the fact that she personally knew her parents, all of them. Ahsoka had recognized in Leia all the qualities she admired in her past friends: Anakin’s fierceness, Padmé’s well-spokeness, Bail’s pragmaticism… and that had for sure influenced her decision. Moreover, she had a feeling she was needed in Hosnian Prime for more than one reason. It was as if another voice was calling out to the togruta, a lonely and desolated voice.

Ahsoka snapped out of her reverie and saw that the pilots who had come to get her, were now initiating the procedures for landing. She’d never been to the Hosnian System, so once they were out of light-speed she admired all those small, but equally important planets. _Here we are_ she thought sarcastically in her head. _Maker help me_. 

As she walked down the long corridors of the Senate building, boots clicking on the magnificent marble, she once again marveled at herself. _What has gotten into me? You wanted to lay low. Look at you now, once again involved in the Skywalker net. Good job_! The people escorting her stopped in front of a majestic door. Outside, same elaborate hairstyle and stern expression, the woman who asked for her help, waited. “I was wondering what might have become of you, Ahsoka Tano” she said.

After what seemed an insurmountable amount of time, the session decided to take a break, to gather its thoughts. Many things were brought to the table, many concerns and doubts. And the togruta tried to answer all the questions she was asked, about her job as an informer during the Empire era, and that brought to the surface events of her past that she had tried so hard to bury.

One thing was for certain, Ahsoka hadn’t missed the political life and all it entailed. She remembered accompanying Padmé during the Clone Wars, how she used to zone out during important meetings, maybe also due to the fact that her diplomatic side was not as developed as her love for action side. Then, she had to become responsible and had to care for herself all at once, and that had changed her, at least to allow her to manage to sit through a Senate session without wanting to get her saber and stab herself.

Once the meeting was dismissed, for the time being, she quickly slipped out of the room, to avoid people stopping her to initiate idle chats. She needed time to take a break and regain her thoughts. _My, am I out of training for this_ she thought while looking out of a window, well hidden behind the tall columns of the Senate building. Ahsoka closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then, suddenly, she felt it again, the sensation – no the voice- the Force had already showed to her the first time she encountered Leia. It was stronger, as if it was closer and it was as needy and as lonely as ever. She needed to find the source of the voice, because if felt like it was looking for help, but couldn’t find it. Taking another deep breath, Ahsoka started following the path the Force guided her to.

A few corridors and turns later, she ran into someone. Or rather, she and said someone ran into each other. In front of her stood a boy who couldn’t be more than 7 – 8 years old. A pair of big brown agitated eyes was the first thing she noticed, followed by a mop of messy dark hair. And not for the first time since she reconnected with her master’s daughter, she found herself astound by the fact that a pair of eyes could express so much. This boy’s eyes especially were so soulful and deep that they seemed to belong and reflect the pain, successes and loves of eras of the past, and they reminded her of someone she held dear a long time ago. On top of that it seemed as if the Force swirled around him in complicated patterns... Could it be, that the voice, the sensation she heard and felt on Lothal… could it be?

“Hey little guy, why are you here all alone?” Ahsoka said while kneeling down and studying him, there was something about him… the Force surrounded him she realized, in a powerful and intricate manner.

The boy looked around, frightened; frowned expression on his pale face, no intention of answering her question.

“Don’t worry, we will find your parents” she added, trying to muster a small, reassuring smile. However, at the mention of ‘parents’, the boy seemed to tense even more, and he looked down somewhat defeated. “I don’t think they’ll care much if I’m not around” he answered back, still fidgeting nervously.

Ahsoka started. This boy, this boy spoke with such an intensity out of the common for someone his age, as if already understood sorrow and loneliness

“I’m sure that’s not true. Who are you, by the way, do I know you?”. _Because it sure does feel like it._ She thought, while trying to pass some tranquility to him,

“How are you so sure? You don’t even know me” he told her; the Force winding him in an even more thick and erratic net, almost as it sensed her attempts to calm him down. At that she realized that she was right, this was what she perceived that day: him. This child and his needs, his pains… “You’re like me, aren’t you? You’re a Force user?”. Once again, Ahsoka was struck by the intensity with which the boy talked to her. “I am, you were able to feel it?” “Yes, I sensed something this morning, it must have been when you walked in the Senate building” he explained, not missing a bit. “Yes, it was me. Your senses are strong for a boy your age, it’s impressive” Ahsoka said, noticing how the praise made him perk up, and then continued “Why are you here all alone?” As soon as she asked this, she noticed that the found relieved expression on the boy’s face, disappeared, and the stern look returned.

“I’m waiting” he simply said. Only in the moment she noticed that behind where they stood, there was an opened door of a spacious room, and ships models were scattered on the floor, abandoned for the moment. “Waiting… for your parents?” she asked again, somewhat hesitant, fearing she might say something to upset the boy even more. “Yes – for my mother. She was supposed to finish hours ago but…” “… But you’re still here” Ahsoka concluded for him.

“Yes, I’m still here” the boy repeated with a resigned tone looking down.

After that, both stayed silent for a while, before the togruta’s eyes landed again on the room behind the kid and the toys on the floor forming as an intricate puzzle as the human in front of her. “Are those yours?” she asked while pointing to the door. The boy followed the direction her finger indicated and nodded. Ahsoka stood from her kneeling position and got closer to the room. “May I?” she inquired before taking any other step that would have led her inside. “Yes, sure” he simply replied, this time stepping into the room as well. Ahsoka picked up a model from the floor and examined it attentively. “You know, I used to pilot one of these when I was bit older than you are right now”. “You did? But that’s an old Jedi Starfighter, used by the no longer existent Jedi Order, especially during the Clone Wars” the boy told her, smug expression on his freckled face. “Oh! It’d appear that we have a scholar in our midst! Very well… Anyways, yes, I used to belong to the Jedi order, I was a padawan. My master hated it when I was the one piloting. He always had a soft spot for the dramatics and went on and on about how he was the best pilot of the Galaxy” she finished saying it with a small chuckle, looking directly at the boy who seemed to have changed his expression to ‘stunned’.

“So, you were truly a Jedi!” he exclaimed. “Well, padawan, but still… you know” she moved her hands up, as if to mimic the use of the Force. “What’s your name? You didn’t tell me yet, I’m Ahsoka” she continued, smile reappearing on her orange toned face. “I’m Ben” he answered while looking directly in his eyes and extending his hand so she would shake it. “Nice to meet you, Ben! So, is there a reason why you’ve been cooped here all day long? I know you’re waiting for your mother, but don’t you go to school? Or have friends to spend your time with?” she asked guarded. “I used to go to school…” Ben informed her, and it seemed as if he wanted to continue, so Ahsoka encouraged him “And then… what happened?”. Her gentle coaxing had appeared to work on the boy who was now more willing to talk. Even the thick Force- net around him, looked a little bit less dense. He answered in a meek voice “I’ve stopped going right after the accident… my parents told me it was for everyone’s sake”. “What kind of accident?” she asked curiously. “I…” he tried the first time, closing his eyes. “I… I…” the words seemed to be stuck in his throat, Ben clenched his fists as the Force patterns around him, not ten seconds ago calm, started swirling around him agitatedly. As if on cue, the ships models on the ground rose and levitated. “Ben, Ben it’s okay! You don’t need to tell me if you don’t want to” Ahsoka told him. But it was as if he couldn’t hear her voice and he was listening instead to another voice coming directly from the cocoon around him. Not knowing what to do, to calm those emotions that were making the boy drown, she stepped the distance that separated them and put her hands on his shoulders. “Ben” she repeated, while slightly shaking him, “you’re fine, you’re okay. There’s no need to tell me. I’m sorry I asked in the first place”. Ahsoka told him apologetically. The toys clattered on the floor. He looked up, his big ancient eyes searching hers and without any words, he now put his hand on her cheek and closed his eyes.

* * *

Ahsoka was transported somewhere else, the room disappeared. She was in a classroom, other kids of many different species around her. She realized that she was seeing the scene as a mere spectator on the sideline, and that was when she noticed Ben. It must have been recess time, because no adult seemed to be present.

A human boy, tall and blonde got closer to where he was sitting, holo-book on the desk. He started talking, and more kids joined the blonde bloke. “Hey freak, what you got there?” he snickered, while taking the holo-book from the desk. “Give it back” he said while looking him in the eyes. “Legends and Stories of illustrious Mandalorians” the kid continued, reading the title in a mocking tone. “My, my aren’t we trying to look smarter than we actually are”, he continued. “I said, give it back!” “No way, freak. You need to learn what your place is at this school, or that you don’t belong here… you don’t belong anywhere. No one will ever want you.” The boy continued, unaware of the fact that he had changed expression, and the Force started surrounding him with those intricate patterns. It was then that the Voice whispered tentatively in his ears _do it, Ben. What are you afraid of? He deserves it._ “No wonder your mother is ashamed to show herself in public with you, freak. Look at your mis-happened face”, he said that, causing all the members of the class to start laughing, the energy in him grew and grew and the voice kept on persuading him to do it, to make him suffer, make him stop. “You will be a lonely freak forever” he finished. _DO IT,_ the Voice screamed. The dam containing his power broke. Invisible fingers wrapped around the blonde boy’s throat. _Good, good._ He heard the voice soft whispers. _Make him pay for what he said. Make him **suffer.**_ Not even the horrible chocking noises of the kid and the gasps and shouts of his classmates made Ben snap out of it. He kept on looking intently in the boy’s eyes, not so smug anymore, but filled with terror. _Don’t stop now, young one. You’re almost there, your revenge is almost completed._ That damn voice coaxed him to keep on going, to squeeze the life out of the helpless boy. As if realizing what he was about to do, Ben gasped loudly, and his sudden and disgusted reaction to himself, made the boy fly towards the other end of the room. The second after, Ben fled from his classroom.

Ahsoka, returned for a brief instant to the room full of toys before being catapulted back into another memory. This time she was in a dark room. A kid stood alone, face streaked with hot tears. She could hear two people arguing animatedly downstairs. “I told you this might happen!” a woman said, anger palpable in her voice. “What do we do now? It’s bad enough people started investigating about my biological parents… and this. What can we do?” she continued. “I don’t know what! I am not the one involved with all that mumbo-jumbo nonsense. You’re the expert here!”. A man replied. “As always, you are of great help! I should have imagined it. You, incapable of helping me with this.” The woman chided back. “Don’t start with that! This is the moment we make the other feel guilty? Huh? Because, if it is, I have my fair share of things to say”. “I’m sure you do. You always pretend you know what you’re doing, that you know your son so well, while in reality you’re never here! Gallivanting around the Galaxy, for the Maker knows how long”. The accusation in the woman’s voice evident. “Is that right? What about you? You remember that time where you should have been here, instead you put your senator business above your son, and he was almost killed by a kitchen droid? Because I surely remember that!” the man screamed back.

In his room, Ben kept on listening. His parents were arguing because of him. He wanted them to stop… why was he always the cause of their fights? He didn’t do it on purpose. He just lost control. He was sorry about it. _Yet, it is your fault. It was you, and only you. You’re the responsible._ Downstairs the screaming continued.

“I would like for once, that his mother could take care of him, without dividing her attention with anything else!” the man said. “I already told you what I think! I don’t know how to deal with this. With him and his… darkness. I think it is time we should send him to Luke” the woman said. “Right” the man chuckled darkly, “so instead of being there for him, we should just send him away? I told you, I don’t like this solution. Ben is a sensitive kid, in case you didn’t noticed. He still needs us. We have to be there for him”. “I don’t know how to be there for him, and neither do you. Today’s episode proved that. And you know as well as I do, this is not the first time…” the woman told him, her voice lowering of some octaves, demeanor calming down. “Perhaps you’re right. It’s just that… I don’t want to see him go yet. I think we should give him some more time, and then make the decision for good” the man said. “I agree. See? Miracles do happen” the woman said lightly, the trace of a smile coloring her voice. “Right. So, it is decided, let’s give him some more time and then we will see…” she continued.

“Yes, it’s decided” the man said.

The kid upstairs, sobbed. _See? They don’t want you here anymore, they’re sending you away_. The Voice whispered. Putting his hands on his ears, Ben shook his head with vehemence. _That’s because they care about me, they’re doing it for my sake_. He repeated it in his mind. _They’re doing this for my sake_ … he tried to convince himself.

As if waking from a dream Ahsoka found herself back in the room. Ben was already looking into her eyes and was now removing his hand from her cheek. “This is what happened” he said with a certain finality in his voice. Ahsoka didn’t know what to say… how could someone this young, be already this wrapped up in darkness? She couldn’t figure it out, and it was tormenting her.

“I… thank you for showing me” she told him. “That is why you know so many things, you like reading don’t you?” she continued, deciding that changing subject would probably be for the better. She wanted to help this lonely child desperately but couldn’t figure out how. Ben looked at her surprised that she had changed the subject so suddenly. “Yes, I love reading. It is one of the few things that I feel comfortable doing, and I am actually good at” he confessed. Ahsoka seated on the floor; in that spot there were the majority of the boy’s models, she picked another one in her hand. An almost perfect X-Wing replica, positioning it on her hand, she made it levitate it, and then start talking again. “About, what you showed me before… I’m sorry, again. I didn’t want to make you relive it”. The boy kept quiet and just joined her on the floor, fiddling with a model as well. The togruta took it as a sign that he was listening, so she continued. “You know, if it is of any consolation, when I left the Jedi Order, I felt something that wasn’t dissimilar to what you’re feeling.” “You did?” he asked her, eyes raising up from the ship in his hands. “Yes… I found myself alone, not belonging anywhere. The only family I’ve ever known, I had to say goodbye to.” She paused again, the X-Wing circled her lekkus and deposited once again on her hand. “For the first time, I really understood what it meant to be swallowed by emotions, especially the negative ones. I was constantly angry and… sad. It seemed there was no way out for me, but I managed to keep going, and for a time, things turned up to be for the better. Then… the Empire came. And those negative feelings returned, more powerful than ever before. Not only was I alone, I had to hide who I was, my past, myself, I had to change name and pretended to be someone I wasn’t. When the old Rebel Alliance asked me to cooperate with them, it was then when I finally found my way. So, you see little Ben, there’s always an alternative; there’s always another way. The important thing is to choose!”

“How am I supposed to know if I choose correctly?” “I think you will know…” she simply said looking straight into his eyes, “and if you are in doubt, always go where your heart tells you; I know it sounds cheesy, but it’s something that saved me, and reconducted me on the right way more times than not” then the silence descended.

“I’m scared…” Ben said, “I don’t want to become a Jedi, I want to be a pilot, just like my dad. But I know that if I stay here, I’m going to cause problems and be a burden to my parents…”

“It’s only normal to be afraid, but as I just told you, you can choose not be controlled by fear. You’re your own person Ben, not your emotions. And if you truly don’t want to become a Jedi, that’s your decision and your decision only to make.” Ahsoka tried to comfort him, by depositing the X-Wing back on the ground and putting a delicate hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Thank you” he said, once again looking up from his hands and meeting her eyes. “I think the Force wanted us to meet today, Ahsoka. I’m glad!” “I believe so, too little one” she told him, enthralled by those big and wise eyes of his.

Looking down, Ahsoka noticed a strange ship on the ground, an old Corellian Fighter. “This is interesting” she said, while taking the model in her hand. “Oh, yes! That’s the model of my father’s ship. The fastest in the galaxy” Ben told her with a smile on his face “I made it so I can pretend I’m with him on his adventures when he’s away” he continued. “You know, it’s the ship that made the Kessel Run in le-”

“Ben” a voice interrupted him. When they turned their attention to the room’s door, they found that calling the kid was none other than Leia Organa. “You’re not pestering Ms. Tano with your obsession for ships, I hope?” she inquired, brow raised.

“Not at all, mother. Ahsoka who started it, if you don’t believe it, ask her!” He told her with an apologetic and almost scared tone. _Mother,_ the togruta thought… _Leia’s his mother? So this makes Ben… no! Maker I’m getting old…_

“Ok honey, I believe you! I am afraid I have to ask Ms. Tano to come back with me, the Senate session will be starting again soon” she said. “But mom, you promised you would be done by afternoon! I don’t want to stay here any longer” Ben complained. “I’m sorry kiddo, but the session got longer than it was supposed to. I promise that once it is going to be over, I’ll take you out to do something together. Just hold on a little more” Leia told him sweetly, but with a certain finality in her voice. “I… I… Okay, I’ll wait” he said somewhat defeated.

Once this exchange was over, Ahsoka noticed that Leia was waiting for her, and she was still holding the ship model. “Here” she said while extending her hand to give the toy back to his owner “Thank you for showing me your beautiful models, Ben. I can’t wait to hear the story of that one and what run it is famous for” she said, while standing up. Before she went and joined the senator, she took Ben’s shoulder and leaned down to look him in the eyes one last time. “Remember, little Skyguy. The Force will be with you and will guide you. Always” after a gentle squeeze, she removed her hands and walked the distance that separated her to Leia.

“See you later, Ben” his mother told him with a smile. “Yeah… later” he echoed defeated.

“Skyguy?” the senator asked her with curiosity once they were out of the boy’s room. “Oh. Yes, just a term on endearing, I used it with someone I knew a long time ago…” the togruta responded, attention caught in the past.

“I hope he didn’t bother you, he’s a good kid, if a bit unique in his own way” Leia told Ahsoka once they stepped out of the room. “Not at all, he’s a special and sweet child. I’m sure I’ll hear of him soon enough”.

On their way back to the meeting, Ahsoka came to the realization that she had found Ben’s eyes so familiar because, they were the eyes of a person she knew well and cared deeply for, a long time ago. Ben’s eyes where her master’s eyes; Anakin’s eyes. Right after that thought, she hoped and prayed that the boy’s life, already so shrouded in misery, would turn up to be different than her master’s fate. She hoped she would live to see the Skywalker line free of the suffocating darkness that seemed to swallow them, that Ben was going to be the first to end the cycle, and help the Galaxy not to fall back to fear…

If only she knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Come say hi on my Tumblr  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/claudiarya


End file.
